


Dragon Lord and two brothers

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Brothers, Crossover, Episode: s03e01 The Tears of Uther Pendragon (Part I), F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, How Do I Tag, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I'm making this up as I go, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Set in the Merlin ep the tears of Uther Pendragon part one: After Merlin calls for the dragon he ends up in the home of Bill Weasley while Charle is visiting hurt and still in chains.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue: injured boy in silver chains

Pain, that’s what he felt when after he pushed back the Serket that stabbed him in the back with his long piercing singer tail. Merlin’s breath was shaky as he called for Kilgharrah. Though it was strong. He knew that he was going to die here but he at least had to try. So here the young warlock laid on the forest floor. His eyes slowly closed as the Serkets closed in on him. _‘I’m sorry Arthur.’_ Merlin thought as he blacked out. What the young warlock did not see was a flash of light, but it was not dragon fire. 

It was a bright day at Shell Cottage William “Bill” Arthur Weasley smiled when he heard a knock on the front door. His younger brother Charlie was visiting, and he has not seen him in years. He was also alone in his house at the moment for his wife Fleur and his kids were out at the doctor. Bill smiled to himself as he walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath for some reason. Bill opened the door and smiled when his brother hugged him tightly. “Bill!” Charlie said laughing while he hugged his brother. Bill laughed as well before he pulled out of the hug. “Its been so long,” Charlie said before he walked into the house.

“Yes, it has been. Come in I have a lot to………” Bill cut off when a flash of light filled the house. Bill coved his eyes with Charlie doing the same. “What the hell was that?” Bill asked once the light faded. Bill looked down with wide eyes when he saw a boy in silver canes. He was unconscious

“Um, Bill he’s hurt,” Charlie said after he got down to his knees to look at the boy with black hair. He looked young about the same age as his oldest daughter’s boyfriend. “What do we do?” Charlie asked standing up. Bill turned around and ran a hand through his long red hair before he sighed.

“Let's get these canes off of him first. No boy should be tied up or any child for that matter,” Bill said turned around to face his brother who nodded and helped Bill take off the chains. It took an hour because there was a powerful spell on them. Bill was intrigued by these chains, but he did not worry about that this moment while he and his younger brother carried the boy over to the coach and set him down gently. “He’s hurt. I’ll need to get………” Bill cut off when the boy muttered under his breath, but it was so hard to hear.

“Son?” Charlie asked getting down to his knees with Bill doing the same. “Are you all right? What hurts?” Charlie asked kicking into a big brother mode that Bill has not seen since his other little brothers and sister. Bill smiled at this as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace to call a healer. Though he was unsure what the healer would do but he had to try. “Bill?” Charlie calked when the boy opened his eyes and his blue eyes turned amber for a second. Bill turned around and sighed.

“Watch him, Charlie. I’m going to call someone,” Charlie nodded and pulled out his wand. Bill smiled at this brother before he threw some Floo powered into the fireplace to call a healer.

Charlie was watching the boy as he looked at him with his bright blue eyes. “What’s…….What happened?” the boy asked in a quiet voice making Charlie jump a little for he was lost in thought about this boy and how they were going to help him as well as the dragons that he wanted to bring over but he knew that that would make his mother mad when they visit his parents later. 

“Calm down. You are hurt, my brother and I are going to help. What is your name? Mines Charlie Weasley,” the boy smiled but he did not hold out his hand.

“I’m……..I’m Merlin,”


	2. Magic is not a crime

Charlie stared at the boy who says his name is Merlin. Only he did not look like Merlin. For the greatest sorcerer is old like he as seen in pictures, but he has never seen him like this. The same age as Victoire. “How could you be Merlin? Merlin is older, way older,” Charlie said after he snapped out of his thoughts. Merlin laughed a little but winced in pain.

“I’m not that old yet sir. That’s the first time someone said that to me,” Merlin’s voice was weak, and it wasn’t long till Bill walked over to them with a healer beside him. “Hello there………I’m Merlin,” Merlin said to Bill who looked at Charlie who nodded at the look of shock on his older brother’s face. “Who are…….” Merlin cut off as he passed out again. The healer hummed and walked over to the young warlock and hummed again when he saw the purple vans that lined his back. 

“He has been stung by a beast that has not been seen for a long time. You said he just appeared in the entry?” the healer asked Bill who nodded slowly.

“He said his name is Merlin. You don’t think that this boy, is the Merlin? The greatest warlock in the whole wizarding world?” Bill asked looking down at Merlin who flinched at his back while the healer muttered something as he waved his wand over the boy. 

“He should be fine but watch him,” the healer said after he was done. Bill and Charlie nodded before the healer left the house.

It was a few hours since the oldest Weasley brothers found Merlin in Bill’s house. Bill knew that fleur and the kids would not be back for a while because he knew that she would take them somewhere fun after. Bill sat in the living room with Charlie looking through a book about dragons smiling to himself as he does so. Bill was watching Merlin whose eyes opened slowly again. “Ow, my head,” Merlin said looking around and saw Bill staring at him. 

“Are you all right?” Bill asked getting off his chair and walked over to the young warlock. Merlin looked up at Bill. Merlin was confused this man had a wand but what about the law? Did he…….? Merlin shook that thought out of his head and closed his eyes. He then opened them again before he said:

“I’ve had worse believe me,” Merlin laughed but winced a little. “I don’t really remember getting here. I don’t think I remember meeting you even though I do. I’m sorry sir. Just a little confused and not lot confuses me,” Bill smiled a little, but he was confused by how young this amazing wizard it. He’s not supposed to be this young.

“Right,” Bill said looking over to his brother who put his book down and walked over to his brother and Merlin. “I’m William Wesley but call me Bill and this is my younger brother Charlie,” Charlie smiled and waved at the young warlock. Merlin smiled a little, but the brothers could see pain and fear in his eyes. 

“Are you all right?” Charlie asked the teen who let out a breath and nodded slowly.

“You are going to turn me in right?” Merlin asked with defeat in his voice. However, Bill shook his head confused with Charlie doing the same.

“What do you mean ‘turn you in’?” Bill asked looking at his brother who was quiet for some weird reason. Bill decided to ask him later. Maybe he was too ah struck in his mind or something. Bill laughed to himself about this and looked at Merlin who sighed and said:

“I have magic,” Bill raised an eyebrow at this and smiled and shook his head, but Merlin looked at him confused.

“Why would we turn you in for that young man? Having magic is not a crime. Why would you think that………Hell, was it a crime? Charlie go look that up I’ll watch Merlin,” Charlie looked at his brother and gave him a look. That says, ‘Why are you the boss again and you look it up.’ Bill rolled his eyes at this look and Merlin smiled at how much this reminds him of Arthur.

_‘Arthur. He won't worry. Yeah, he does not care but what if…. oh no the attack. I need to get back before that hits or else……’_

“Merlin?” Merlin was cut off from his thoughts when Charlie said this. “Magic was a crime?” Charlie asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Merlin sighed but he did not understand why it's not. Did he time travel or something because he knows that this cannot be true.

“Yes, so please don’t turn me in. Please, I’m not scared to die but………” Merlin cut off when pain went through his body.

“Magic is not a crime anymore because we are no longer in that world. You seemed to have traveled in time. Now, I know that you might not believe this but,” Merlin laughed cutting Bill off but it was a happy laugh. However, this died down very soon when his blue eyes went wide.

“I need to get back and save Arthur. Save my master, my friend,” Merlin called before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Can someone help me with this? I don’t really know what to do next. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	3. My master the prince

Bill looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. “What did he mean ‘save my master?’” Bill asked his brother. Charlie sighed and nodded slowly.

“I think he meant that Merlin is a servant to Arthur. I read it to my dragon’s two days ago,” Charlie said looking at the fireplace that was lit and burning. The warmth made Bill happy, but he was worried about Merlin and the fact that he’s a servant. Merlin’s a servant, a servant to the king? Or was he even a king yet? “I don’t really know anything else about Merlin though. He might not be an orphan for all I know,” Charlie said with annoyance in his voice. Bill sighed and looked at Merlin who moved a little in his sleep, but he flinched.

“Do you think we should tell Harry about this? Or Ron?” Bill asked looking at Merin. Charlie nodded but he did not say anything as he sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

“What is up with you today. You’ve been quiet. Ever since Merlin arrived you’ve been quiet and we all know that you are not the quiet one,” Bill asked his brother who looked at him and sighed.

“That’s the reason I wanted to come over. I…. I..” Charlie cut off and shook his head before he tried again. “I don’t have a home anymore. I lost my money and I don’t know why,” Charles’s eyes filled with tears.

 _‘This is rare.’_ Bill thought as Merlin opened his eyes slowly and looked at the brothers. “Hello again,” Bill said focusing on Merlin now. Merlin smiled but his eyes were filling with tears.

“Can you help me please get back to Arthur. He’s in danger and I’m destined to save him. You have no idea how many times I’ve saved his ass,” Merlin laughed a little. “He’s a pain in the ass,” Merlin laughed again and looked at the brothers. Bill laughed a little and nodded.

“Of course, we will help you,” Bill told Merlin who smiled and sat up a little. Charlie smiled but he did not say anything as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Merlin smiled as the three fell quiet.

Merlin was lost in thought about why he was not turned in for having magic. Did these people as magic as well? Merlin sighed when he noticed that the brothers were no longer in the room. Merlin took this time to think. Why was he in this time? What even is this time and why did they think that he was old? Merlin sighed again. He hoped that he’ll get back in time so he could save Arthur again. However, he knows that he won’t, and Arthur and Camelot are doomed. “Maybe it’s not doomed. How do I get back though?” Merlin said to himself as he looked around the room. It was nice and cozy. Merlin had no idea what anything in this room was but the fireplace and the chairs. They looked like they were fit for Arthur not a peasant like himself. Merlin sighed when he heard Arthur’s voice ring in his ears. Merlin felt tears in his eyes as he sat up and looked to the doorway to see a child. He had a scared look on his face but there was a smirk frozen on his face. 

“Hello,” the boy said running his hand through his blonde hair. Merlin smiled at the boy who looked about to be eleven years old. “I’m Louis. Who are you? Dad said that we have more than one guest and it’s not my one of my uncles,” the boy Louis said to Merlin who smiled a little.

“I’m Merlin. Is your father home?” Merlin asked a shocked Louis who shook his head.

“He went out with my Uncle Charlie,” Louis said walking over to Merlin. Merlin nodded and smiled.

“Is your mother home?” Merlin asked but Louis shook his head. “Who’s looking after you then?” Merlin added looking at the door. Louis smiled and said:

“My older sister and her boyfriend. My other older sister is at a friend's house,” Merlin nodded and sighed. “Are you all right?” Louis asked looking down at a book on the floor. He then picked it up and smiled again. Merlin shook his head.

“You won’t understand,” Merlin said sitting up fully and swinging his legs around the couch. Louis watched as Merlin stood up and flinched at his back. “Maybe I should have…..” Merlin cut off looking at the door to see a teen walk in. He looked older than him. What was weird was that the boy had blue hair.

“There you are, Louis. Vic was looking for you,” the teen said running his hand through his hair. “Oh, hello you must be that guest that Uncle Bill was talking about. I’m Edward but call me Teddy. You met Louis I see. He did not give you any trouble?” Teddy said with a laugh when Louis gave him a look. Teddy looked at Merlin and held out his hand. Merlin took it and said:

“I’m Merlin,” Teddy’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Louis. “Is there something wrong?” Merlin asked but Teddy started to shake his hand faster.

“Wow, it’s an honor. Man, dad or mum would be…….” Teddy cut off and shook his head. “Anyway, it’s an honor,” Teddy released his hand. “Anyway, Louis, Vic is still looking for you,” Louis nodded and waved to Merlin before he walked out of the room.

“Are you ok?” Merlin asked Teddy who sat down and ran his hand over his face with his hair turning sandy brown. Merlin jumped back at this, but Teddy did not seem to notice.

“Yeah, just thinking about my dad,” Teddy told him shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. Anyway, are you hungry? I can make you something,” Teddy said sanding up his hair turning back to blue.

“Can I ask you something?” Merlin asked Teddy who was going to leave stopped and looked at him, but he did not say anything as he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. For the first time ever in my fics, Remus is not alive. I don’t like doing it but it fits the story. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	4. Wizard orphan and warlock

Merlin followed Teddy into the dining room. There was something wrong with this teen, but Merlin could not place what it was. There was sadness in his eyes. To top that, the teen’s hair changed. Merlin has never seen that before. What does that mean? Does this boy also have magic? Does everyone in this house have magic? If so then he is going to be ok then. What about this boy though? Merlin knows that he should ask him, but he did not want to push him. Merlin sighed and sat down at the table with Teddy pulling out something from his robes. “Right, food. I’m not really hungry but you should eat something,” Teddy told Merlin looking to the door of the dining room. He smiled when he saw a girl in the doorway. 

“Hey, Ted. Oh, you’re making something for dad’s guest?” the girl said smiling and walking over to Teddy. Teddy smiled at her, but he sighed when she gave him a look. “Teddy, you need to eat something. You have not eaten in two days,” Merlin looked at Teddy and closed his eyes, but he did not say anything. “Oh, hello. Sorry, I just barged in. I’m Victoire and you are?” Victoire held out her hand with Merlin taking it and smiled.

“I’m Merlin. Are you Edward’s girlfriend?” Merlin asked Victoire who nodded, and Teddy stared at Merlin, but he did not care that he called him Edward. He was used to it now, but he still hatted that name. 

“Yes, I am. Teddy, you really need to eat something,” Victoire told Teddy who said nothing and looked at Merlin before he said:

“You know I can’t eat after, well you know,” Teddy said as he started to make some food for everyone other than himself. Merlin was confused why does this boy seem so sad to him and what does he mean not eat? Merlin sighed and got lost in thought about Arthur again.

Teddy sat around the table watching the others eat lost in thought about how his dad would react to him meeting Merlin. His dad, oh Merlin his dad. How he missed him and his mom, how he missed her. Teddy closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes this did not stop his hair turning sandy brown then to a limbless gray. Victoire looked up to Teddy whose eyes were still closed. “Oh, Teddy. Are you thinking about…?” Teddy nodded cutting her off. “I’m sorry Teddy,” Victoire said pulling Teddy into her arms. Merlin wondered what was bugging this young man, but he did not ask. However, Teddy saw it in his eyes.

“Right. I should tell our friend,” Teddy sighed and ran his hand over his face. He then took a deep breath and said. “My father died when I was a few months old. My mother died also. I wish I could have met them, just once. Just once,” Teddy said sadly looking around, but he did not look at Merlin or Victoire. Merlin, however, nodded in understanding.

“I understand Edward. I um, only meet my father before he died. I’ve not seen my mother in three years,” Merlin sighed and looked around. “I well, been living with my master for so long I forgot what it is like to have a family,” Merlin added as he closed his eyes. However, they opened when he felt someone hugging him.

“I’m so sorry,” Merlin heard Teddy say behind him. Merlin nodded but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes. “You said master. Who is that? I thought that you were working aside King Arthur?” Teddy said sitting down next to Merlin. Merlin laughed and shook his head.

“No, I’m just a servant. I wish that I were working alongside him, but he must not know that I have magic or…. or I’ll be killed. I need to be careful,” Merlin told them. Teddy and Victoire nodded not hiding the shock on their faces. 

“Well, I’m sure, dad will help or my uncle Harry. he’s also Teddy’s Godfather,” Victoire told Merlin who smiled. “He’s a good person I’m sure you will like him. Now, Ted, eat,” Victoire told Teddy who laughed and looked at the plate that Victoire put there for him. He then started to eat but he did not eat a lot. Merlin watched lost in thought. He did not realize that his eyes closed, and he fell asleep right there in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that? I’m sorry about the wait on this part I was working on other stuff. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Are you still reading this? Thank you again and I will see you next time.


	5. Warlock and chains

Bill sighed as he set the silver chains on the table in fount of Harry. “We found him in this,” Bill told Harry who sighed but he nodded anyway. “He just appeared in my house. I don’t know how to send him back. Merlin says that he needs to get back because Arthur is in danger. Meaning that..”

“That the king or prince is in danger,” Harry finished Bill who sighed and nodded not saying a word. Harry hummed and ran his hand through his hair. “Is he still at your house?” Harry asked Bill who sat down at the table and nodded lost in thought about his brother who went back to the Burrow to tell their mom about his money problem. Bill wanted to with him, but he had to handle this because he felt responsible for Merlin. Even though he is not his own son. Bill sighed and smiled a little.

“Yeah he is still at my house with Edward and Vic,” Bill answered quietly but Harry heard him all the same. Harry nodded. “I need to tell you something about Edward though I know I should tell Andy but….” Bill shook his head. “I..” Bill sighed. “I’ll tell you later,” Bill added looking at the chains that sat on the table and that now Harry was looking at.

“These have a powerful spell on them,” Harry said as he waved his wand over it. Harry hummed and looked over to the door of the dining room when he heard James, Albus, and Lily laughing. Harry looked back over to Bill who was smiling at him.

“How are they?” Bill asked dropping the chains for a little bit. Harry smiled at him and laughed.

“They are doing great. Albus and Scorpius are still going strong and James and Lily are not arguing all the time like they used to,” Harry said sitting down across from Bill. Soon the two of them grew quiet as they listened to James, Lily, and Albus playing in the other room.

Merlin smiled to himself as he watched Teddy and Victoire tell him storys about there times at this school that sounded so cool to Merlin. A school to learn magic. Merlin wished that he could be open about his magic around Arthur and everyone else that isn’t Gaius. “I can believe that James pulled that prank in his first year,” Teddy was saying. “His namesakes and my dad would be proud. Harry wasn’t proud though,” Teddy laughed making Victoire laugh as well. Merlin however stayed quiet as he smiled. What would he say to these teens that were about the same age as him? Merlin felt a connection to the boy with the changing hair and maybe eyes as well because now his eyes were green and not amber. Merlin took a breath and asked the question that he has been asking since he met Edward:

“Why does your hair change? Is that because of magic?” Teddy stopped laughing only to smile and stood up proudly. Victoire smiled also and nodded to Teddy. Teddy smiled back and said:

“I’m a Metamorphmagus,” Merlin gave Teddy a look, but Teddy added: “I can change my appearance at will. My mother was one also. I’m also part werewolf. Which is why I have not eaten in two days. The full moon was last night, and I did not sleep nor eat anything,” Teddy was smiling as his hair turned sandy brown again and his eyes turning amber once again. He then took a deep breath before he added: “My father was a werewolf. He was turned when he was five or at least that is what my gran and Godfather tells me,” Teddy sat back down and looked at Victoire who grabbed his hand as tears filled his eyes. Merlin felt bad for Teddy for he never knew his parents while Teddy grew up with his mother but not his father, but Merlin can’t imagine living without parents. Not knowing who they are. Not getting hugs when things go bad or when you get hurt. Merlin also felt tears form in his eyes. However, he looked away to hide this fact, but Teddy noticed and sighed. “You know what?” Teddy said when he saw tears fall down his face. Merlin shook his head not trusting himself to speak right now. “I like to think that they are proud of me,” Teddy said with a smile on his face. Victoire stood up and hugged Teddy from behind and smiled. Merlin smiled at how amazing this teen is and his girlfriend. Merlin then closed his eyes for he was feeling tired right now, but he did not fall asleep not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry on the wait for this story. I’ve been so busy with packing because I’m moving, and I was working on other storys. Don’t worry I will post more with this story so you can see what happens next. However, I don’t know when that will be. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	6. Dragon magic and truth

Charlie sat in his old room hiding the tears from his eyes as he held onto one of his dragons that he had brought with him. He didn’t want to cry because his home was gone now and looking a Merlin. The dragon lord made him want to cry even more. Charlie sighed when he heard someone knock on his door, but he did not answer as he closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. He will not cry. He’s the tough one in his family so he must not cry. “Charlie?” it was his mother, but Charlie did not say anything as he hugged the dragon and turned away from the door. “Honey?” his mother asked again before he heard her sigh and walk away from the door. Charlie sighed and looked at the letter that he had shown to his dad. The letter saying that his founding was cut because someone stole his money while he was stolen from him. The only money that he had ever. Charlie sighed and looked down at his dragon. He smiled and took a deep breath before he stood and walked out of his and Bill’s old room.

When Merlin woke he heard a voice in his head. _“Merlin? Merlin?”_

“Kilgharrah?” Merlin questioned as his eyes opened. “Is that you? were are you? I tried calling you but I got sent here instead,” Merlin said closing his eyes again and then opening them before he looked to the window to see the great dragon sitting there in the grass. Merlin looked around him when he remembered that after Teddy left Merlin went back into the living room to get some more rest. It was dark now, not that Merlin cared for he thinks that he thrives in the dark. That is one this that Arthur will not know. Well, he might if he finds out about his magic anyway. Merlin sighed and got off the couch starching before he quietly opened the back door not seeing Charlie with tear stands on his face following him with a big grin. Merlin smiled as he walked up to the dragon. “Hello. Can you take me back?” Merlin asked the dragon looking at him in his amber eyes.

“Merlin,” the dragon boomed smiling. “I can try young warlock,” he said moving his bog head before he laughed a little.

“How did you get here? We are in the future?” Merlin asked crossing his arms not caring that it was going to rain. He could smell it in the air. He was used to the rain. Kilgharrah laughed before he smiled.

“I’m magic young warlock. I traveled in time and if you are wondering how you got here, well, I sent you here. I needed you to see that magic would be free again and now that you have. I can send you back, but I think you have a friend watching us,” the dragon said to Merlin’s shock and turned around to see Charlie walk up to them.

“Oh my. You are beautiful,” Charlie yelled out in glee making Merlin laugh a little. “Wow, I’ve never seen a talking dragon. I must write this down and tell Bill, Gorge, Ron, Percy, and Gin,” Charlie laughed before he ran back into the house. Merlin and Kilgharrah laughed.

“Well, yes but Arthur,” Merlin said before he vanished just like he appeared.

Arthur was annoyed. Annoyed that Merlin was no were to be found but, he was worried deep down. Merlin was missing and he knew that he had to find him and use him as a target. Arthur sighed and stopped walking in the woods because he had set out to find him, but he knew that it was useless, and he was just a servant. Was he though? Merlin was his friend right? A friend, Arthur never had a friend but Merlin. Merlin says he’s his friend. Arthur sighed again and looked around him. “Merlin!” he called in through the trees. “Merlin!” he called again before he let out a breath and heard someone laughing through the trees. “Merlin?” Arthur whispered before he followed the laugher and gasped when he heard Merlin laughing a little before his voice began cold. Arthur could not hear him but as he walked closer he saw Merlin talking to something, but the young prince could not see what. “Merin!” Arthur called sounding more worried than angry. Merlin turned around face pale. Tears formed in his eyes as he dropped his head not hearing the flapping of the dragon’s wings. Arthur watched as the dragon fly away but he did not say anything as Merlin got down to his knees now.

“You can kill me now. I forgive you,” Merlin said with defeat in his voice. Arthur raised an eyebrow and got down his knees to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Why would I kill you, Merlin?” Arthur asked Merlin who laughed but there was no humor in his voice.

“Because I have magic!” Merlin yelled for the whole world to hear. Arthur stood up and laughed a little, but he did not say anything as Merlin raised an eyebrow himself. “What… what’s so funny?” Merlin asked standing up confused.

“Because you would have killed me and people with magic kill,” Arthur said making Merlin smack himself in the face.

“I have magic, and have you seen me try to kill anyone?” Merlin said brushing himself off. Arthur looked around before he smiled a little.

“Well, then there we have it. Now, where the hell have you been!?” Arthur yelled to a shocked Merlin who laughed and told him everything from when he arrived at Camelot. Arthur was amazed by the end of the story, but he was also shocked because of the attack. “We need to get back. Come on!” Arthur yelled to Merlin who started to run through the woods even faster then the young prince has seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that it the end. Tell me what you think and I’m sorry about the wait on this Ch. I will do another story or Oneshots based around this but not right now because I have a lot of other storys to work on and the move and I’m sorry about the end it’s a little bad but it’s the best that I can do. Thank you all for bearing with me in this story and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Ok new story idea here. I’m way too into Merlin again and I wanted to start another story with Merlin and Harry Potter. Tell me what you think if you want to. Did you like it? Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


End file.
